DarkBeauty
by Miss poetry
Summary: Belle makes the ultimate sacrifice to save Rumpelstiltskin.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction DarkBeauty

Part I

The apprentice has removed the darkness from Mr. Gold's heart. His name disappears from the dagger. The apprentice set the dagger down.

Belle is on her knees next to Mr. Gold:

Belle: He's hardly breathing.

The Apprentice: He has been the dark one for more than 200 years. It will take time for him to heal if he does. He might not wake up and simply die.

He cast a spell over him.

Belle: Can we do anything for him?

The Apprentice: I'm afraid not, all we can do it wait.

Belle: Help me make him comfortable.

They lift him off the floor and gently lay him in the sofa of his shop.

The hat starts rejecting the darkness.

Emma who hasn't said a word is the first one to notice.

Emma: What's happening?

The darkness leaves the hat and is heading straight to Mr. Gold.

The Apprentice grabs the hat and ties to stop it but is unable to contain the dark magic.

The Apprentice: I'm sorry...

Emma and the Apprentice don't know what to do. They are surprised that Belle stands in front of the darkness with the dagger in hand. The dagger envelopes her in a vortex. Once the darkness has consume her the dagger falls to the floor and the name Belle appears on the dagger. Emma runs to grab the dagger but Belle beats her to it. She kisses Mr. Gold.

Belle: I'll be back.

Then she disappears into black smoke.

Part II

They don't know is it's the kiss or something else but Mr. Gold opens his eye. He's breathing heavily. Emma and the Apprentice rush to his side.

Mr. Gold: Belle, where's my Belle.

Emma doesn't want to break the news. He is rather weak she fears any bad news might just kill him. If anyone can understand Belle and what the darkness might do to her is Mr. Gold, they need him alive.

Emma: She'll be here soon.

The Apprentice cast a spell over Mr. Gold so he can sleep. They call Regina and the Charming's to explain the situation. They are discussing what to do when Robin rushes into Mr. Gold' shop.

Robin to Regina.

Robin: My lady, Zelena is dead...

Regina: What happened?

Robin: Belle only she wasn't herself. She threw me against the wall like magic.

Emma to the Apprentice:

Emma: You seem to know more about this mess. How can we get rid of the magic.

The Apprentice: You need to find Merlin he's the only one that can help. But first find a way to control the dark one.

Regina: That's simple her weakness lies in that couch.

Regina is about to pull Mr. Gold's heart but is stopped by Belle that appears in the shop. She looks different she's dress super sexy. She looks like she did when Regina made her believe she was Lacey.

Belle: Leave him alone.

Everyone is shock to see Belle pull out Regina's heart.

Belle: All of you leave or I will crush Regina's heart.

They quickly leave and Belle gives Regina her heart back.

Mr. Gold is awake, he gets up with great difficulty he doesn't have magic to fix his foot.

Mr. Gold: Belle?

Belle: It's Lacey now, I never really like the name Belle. I can see why you love the power it's exhilarating.

She waves her hand and fixes his foot and his appearance change. His suit is replaced by the leather he wore in the Enchanted Forest even his appearance changes.

Mr. Gold doesn't know what to say.

Belle: Now that's better.

Part III

Mr. Gold seems worry he see her but he knows that's not his wife. He wants his beloved Belle.

Mr. Gold: Belle what have you done?

Belle: I told you it's Lacey now.

Mr. Gold: There's a problem, I don't love Lacey. I love Belle.

Belle: Well, I still love you. Kiss me one last time.

He take her into his arms and kisses her and they both surrender to their love. The shop is cover with a light.

Mr. Gold: Belle?

She throws her arms around him.

Belle: You save me.

Mr. Gold: No we save each other.

She takes out the dagger and written on is Rumbelle. Snow White and Prince Charming shared a heart but Belle and her beast shared more. They could feel the connection the magic that bind them together they could feel what the other felt.

The town had tried to find out what had happened to Mr. Gold and Belle but she had cast a spell that even Regina couldn't break. They spend a couple of days locked up. On the third day Mr. Gold opened his shop.

Regina was the first one to show up.

Regina: What are you up to imp? Where is she? I will not allow to destroy the town.

Mr. Gold seem very calm.

Mr. Gold: She's not your concern. Everything will be fine, I promise.

Regina: How is she not my concern. She murder Zelena.

He knew it wasn't Belle it was him. His need for revenge made her killed Zelena.

Mr. Gold: I don't expect you to believe but it's different this time.

He pulls out the dagger that says Rumbelle.

He's smiling like a little boy.

Regina: How is that possible?

Belle comes out of the back room.

Belle: We shared the power. It's like we are one.

They decide to go to NY for two months to celebrate their honeymoon.

Part IV

The town is at peace knowing the Gold's are away. They know they will return so they are coming up with a plan as to how to deal with them. They have spoken to the Apprentice given that he knows more about power. He seems to genuinely believe that they share the power and are capable of controlling it. Killian seems to be the only one who is trying to persuade them that it's a trick by Mr. Gold.

Killian: I known the crocodile for more than 200 years he'll never change. Regina, you know what he is capable. I suggest we throw him and Belle behind bars until we figure it out.

Emma: Killian, that's not the way. Besides he's a pretty good lawyer and he'll be out in no time if we can't charge him with something.

Killian: Fine then, do we let him just take us out one by one.

Regina: All we can do is be on the look out.

Killian still doesn't seem to accept that. He has secretly come up with a plan to take Mr. Gold out. He has a plan to end Rumpelstiltskin once and for all. A little dream shade should do the trick.

After their two month honeymoon the Gold's return to Storybrooke. They seem happily married and the disasters of the months before are buried in the past. It has been three days since they returned when Regina spots them coming out of a shop that sells baby stuff. Mr. Gold is happily embracing Belle who has that maternity glow on her.

Mr. Gold is very perceptive so he knows the entire town has been following them.

Mr. Gold: Aren't you going to congratulate us?

Regina pretending not to notice .

Regina: Congratulate, you on?

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Dearie, you make a terrible spy. I mean on the baby. I meant what I said. I mean the town no harm. I'm going to be a father again and I don't want anything or anyone to upset my wife.

Belle: Regina, he's right we mean no harm.

Regina: Well if that's the case, congratulations.

They are startle to see Killian appear out of nowhere.

Killian: Crocodile, you may have fool Regina but not me.

He has a crossbow in hand aimed at both of them. Killian lets the arrow fly Mr. Gold swiftly pushes Belle out of the way. The arrow that is cover in dream shades hits Mr. Gold sending him instantly to the floor. Mr. Gold looks at Belle only to find her on the floor. The poison seem to be affecting her too. Their connection seems to have link them together. He waves his hand and the antidote appears in his hand with great difficulty he makes his way to Belle. He knows he can only cure one. He is unsure if the cure will heal him too. He hastily pours the potion over her wound.

Mr. Gold holds her in his arms.

Mr. Gold: I don't know if this will heal both but in case it doesn't, take care of the baby.

Regina is speechless at what she has just witness.

Belle: Rumple, no.

She kisses him. The bond they share seem to surpass any poison and they are both alive.

Mr. Gold gets off the floor and helps his wife. He's angry she can feel his anger. Killian attempts to shoot again but Mr. Gold is ready to dodge the arrow. He makes his way to Killian; he's face to face with his attacker.

Killian: Do you worse crocodile.

Mr. Gold: Oh, I intent to.

He is about to pull Killian's heart and crush it.

Belle: STOP! Rumple this isn't you.

Mr. Gold is stopped in his tracks he cannot kill Killian. The bond he shares with wife is stronger than his need for revenge. After this event the town knows that Mr. Gold will never hurt them as long as he has his Belle by his side.


End file.
